1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of caps and coverings to protect the neck from sun. Specifically, the clothing item is a two piece article with a neck covering cape and standard type baseball cap that is attached to it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are clothing pieces that are designed to cover the neck from sunburn, none that applicant is aware of are attached to a standard baseball type cap in this particular way.